


Aurora

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble of cuddling Kagehinas for the sunshine child's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Side note, they're both in their 20s and married in this.

Shouyou shifted, waking himself up. He slowly opened his eyes to take in the hazy morning sun. And then he was scrambling out of bed.

Being pregnant had changed a lot of things about his body. Recently, he’d been waking up long before his mate with the intense need to pee. Rubbing his huge belly, round with their first child, he walked back to their room.

Tobio was sprawled out, hair a mess, eyes closed and mouth open. He slept like a child, and while it might have been unattractive on anyone else, on Tobio it was cute.

Shouyou tucked himself back into his alpha, sighing happily and fully intending to go back to sleep. Tobio turned drowsily, pulling Shouyou under his arm and placing a protective hand on his swollen belly.

Just as Shouyou was about to fall back asleep, he felt Tobio start. Tobio opened his eyes, focusing on Shouyou’s.

“Crap!” He pushed himself up to sitting. “I meant to be up before you!”

“Tobio?”

“I was supposed to make you breakfast.”

“Tobio.”

“Hold still, I’m going to get on that…”

Shouyou grabbed Tobio’s hand and pulled him back into bed.

“Shut up and cuddle with me, idiot,” he muttered, tucking his head back under Tobio’s chin. Tobio relaxed after a moment, wrapping his arms around Shouyou.

That was another effect of being pregnant, common to omegas. They tended to become more and more attached to their mates the farther along in pregnancy they got, and Shouyou was no different. He’d been practically glued to Tobio’s side recently, since he was due in only a few more weeks.

Tobio had gotten more protective as Shouyou’s belly had grown. It was the nature of alphas to be more protective of their pregnant mates. It was a change in their routine, but Tobio had been fine with and even encouraged Shouyou hanging closer to him as it got closer and closer to the due date.

“Happy birthday,” Tobio murmured. “I had plans, you know? I was going to make you breakfast in bed, and I wasn’t even going to burn anything. I practiced.”

“You practiced to make sure you wouldn’t burn anything?” Shouyou asked, amused.

“Don’t laugh at me! You burn more food than I do,” Tobio griped. They’d gotten used to a burnt taste on at least some of their food over the years of being together, since it seemed neither of them could cook without burning _something._

“So – just so I’m clear – you’re telling me you learned to actually cook without burning anything?” Shouyou asked. Tobio nodded. “And they say omegas are supposed to be the cooks. Next thing I know you’ll making those cute bentos to send off to school with our kid.”

Tobio shifted, turning red.

“No. Really? You practiced making cute bentos too?” Shouyou asked. “That’s adorable.”

“Shut up, dumbass,” Tobio snapped, but there wasn’t any real fire behind it. There hadn’t been for years. “Stop reminding me that all my plans are ruined.”

“Ruined? You learned how to cook without burning anything, and you even learned how to make cute bentos just in time for us to have a kid? Sounds like a pretty good birthday present to me,” Shouyou said happily.

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Tobio admitted it. “You keep craving meat buns and it’s a lot cheaper to just make them. I got the trick of not burning them down pretty quickly.”

“Wait, you’ve been making me meat buns?” Tobio nodded. “How long have you been doing that?”

“About a month. You really didn’t notice?”

“No!”

Tobio snorted.

“Well, then you can just make me dinner, then,” Shouyou decided, snuggling closer to Tobio. “Will you wear that frilly apron Yachi got you as a joke?”

Tobio muttered something under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I said, only because it’s your birthday. Dumbass.” Tobio was red again. Shouyou giggled a little. Tobio thought he looked ridiculous, but he was actually adorable in the pink frilly apron.

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Shouyou told him again. “This is the best birthday ever.”

Tobio didn’t say anything, but Shouyou could tell he looked pleased. He pulled Shouyou closer, and Shouyou relaxed into his alpha’s scent. They both drifted back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [ @musicprincess655 ](http://musicprincess655.tumblr.com/)


End file.
